


Natural Causes

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Fem!SniperScout, Female/Female sex, NSFW, Random pairing out camping, fem!Mercs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [Fem!Mercs] Sniper notices Scout is starting to lose her mind, being cooped up on base, and takes her camping.





	Natural Causes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> This was never meant to be a fic, but Freshsalad/camiluna27 begged me to post the stupid thing... so have this random Fem!SpeedingBullet nsfw.

They'd been together long enough for Sniper to recognise the signs of a Scout slowly going stir-crazy; and to be fair, the sharpshooter could barely blame the speedy little bugger. RED had been trapped at Turbine for weeks now, and the whole place was enclosed, save the empty space of 'no-man's land' where the opposing team would pick you off in a heartbeat for the hell of it, even in off-hours.

Spy had tilted her head at Sniper that evening over dinner the Thursday evening before and said, "I do not care where you take 'er, or what scandalous zhings you do... just please, get my daughter out of zhis place before I am forced to throttle 'er to death with my own 'ands for a moment's peace. You 'ave zhe weekend, I 'ave cleared it with the Administrator..."

Well, to be fair, Sniper had always intended to take Scout, permission or no, but not getting their pay docked for going vaguely AWOL was definitely a plus. She'd nodded in response, and returned to the messy fare on the plate - _Engie was on dinner duty that night, and unfortunately cooking was not her speciality_ \- mentally plotting out where they'd go, what they'd need, that sort of thing.

Scout had nearly launched through the ceiling in excitement, when she'd told her after dinner; so perhaps all the hassle would be worth it.

 

And it was... if you discounted the four hours trapped in the van with Scout's off-key singing along to every song on the radio, whether the runner knew the lyrics or not. 

"Remind me why I love you again?" she'd teased, hands tight on the steering wheel.

Scout had leaned over, pecked her on the cheek and continued singing.

"...well fuck, ya got me there, bilby." the sharpshooter had laughed back. 

 

They'd arrived mid-day, made good time by taking a few unconventional routes. Although Scout complained loudly when Sniper took 'foreeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeer' to choose a good spot to set up; and then threw a spectacular display of disbelief when the sharpshooter had had to explain there weren't any dunnies around here, so any bush'd do. Scout had never looked so scandalised; still, it was pretty funny to wait until the runner returned, looking disgruntled and yet relieved, and then quietly eminding her there was a perfectly good bathroom in the camper.   
Sniper almost felt she'd never be forgiven for that little white lie... 

...but Scout bounced back, as she tended to do, and eventually pitched in to help with the task of setting up.

Somewhere approaching evening, all is complete and ready to the best of their abilities. The tent is up, their swags are stretched out, a fire blazes heartily in the background. Stomachs will begin to rumble soon enough, and anticipating this, Sniper wanted to get them something for dinner; except, Scout reminded her at the last possible moment, that Heavy'd packed them sandviches for the drive that they'd forgotten about and therefore they could have them instead.   
They could go searching for innocent, helpless creatures to catch and maim tomorrow, Scout had placated; although Sniper had an odd feeling that the statement was more aimed to deter hunting efforts. For a cold-blooded killer, Scout had a hell of a soft spot for animals... cute, really. She loved that about her.

  
It was evening now, and the pair are filled to the brim, due to the almost magical nature of the sandviches' potency. An attempt at roasting marshmallows had been made, but neither felt particularly drawn to the idea at current... too much sugar would ruin the tranquility of the moment... not to mention, send Scout pinging off the trees as the rush hit. Sniper sure as hell wasn't sharing a tent with a hyped-up runner, it never ended well. 

For the moment, the pair are lounging under a large, shady tree stretching it's heavy limbs over the rest of the grassy, flower-dotted embankment towards the stream the quietly swept past. It's peaceful, listening to the water moving, flowing consistently onward as various night creatures began to call to one another.  
Sniper's dozing, one arm behind her head, and the other wrapped around the Scout curled into her chest. She tightens her hold when she feel the runner shift, not even opening her eyes to advise, "You splash me, Bilby, and I'll bloody leave you here."

In the silence that follows, the sharpshooter can sense the pout. Mentally mapping the way it would accentuate the large, sad eyes peering down on her right at this moment, waiting to trap her into providing forgiveness. It'd worked before, to Sniper's chagrin.  
But such reactions never lasted for long. You could almost sense the shift, from chastened to cheeky, the second it took place.

Scout suddenly dives down to pepper her throat with kisses, “C'moooooooooooooon… let’s have some fun!” she goads, and Sniper tilts her akubra up to watch the runner slip off her shirt.

“No bra? You cheeky mongrel…” she says, rolling her eyes even as her hands reach out to touch. It wasn't exactly a kink or anything that significant, it was just... Sniper simply loved tracing the little constellations and patterns Scout’s freckles made… it was mesmerising, intimate, beautiful.   
The runner shivers in response, she always did when Sniper's ever-warm, calloused hands made contact. The little nicks and rough patches spoke of years of work, of battle and struggle; of men killed, fights won, the harsh recoil of the rifle... and yet, those same hands held her so gently. Oh, they could be rough, but there was simply something about the way Sniper handled her, like Scout was something precious... it just... the runner had no words for it. None at all.

So she sighed, breathy and content, at the touch; a sound she knew would make it clear to Sniper how much she adored the way the sharpshooter caressed her body. The sound sends a thrill through the Sniper; she loved that, how expressive a single noise could be, from her emotive lover... and could feel herself getting warmer, more focused. Not quite as in battle, this was a different kind of heat, kind of fervour.

Sniper began tracing the patterns first with her fingers, and after but a moment, with her mouth instead. Leaving the Scout to make those cute little noises the sharpshooter adored. It seemed to be building up to the next phase, somewhat faster than usual, but it had been a while; Sniper didn't mind, it was all par for the course, really. Anything to make the runner-...

 

“No” the other panted, stilling.

  
Sniper stops immediately. Removing hands, mouth, and backing off with a querulous expression; trying to sense what had changed, what she had done wrong.  
  
But Scout just tilts her head, and says, “ _No_ , you’re _always_ doing _all the work_ , I gotta-…" the runner fumbles for the right words, and Sniper tries not to look as amused as she feels, feeling it might offend the other. Scout bites her lip, hands gesticulating as she gives it another shot, "I _wanna-_ … y'know... ah, fuck it. Just _stop smirkin' and take ya clothes off._ ”

The runner looks a little huffy, perhaps having hoped to be slightly more suave about the propositioning, maybe?  
After all, her mother could seduce a room full of people out of their undergarments in under five minutes, given the right incentive... 

In any case, the request was pretty cutely done even if that hadn't been intentional.  
Sniper just laughs whilst removing her shirt, shoes and shorts; the runner narrowing her eyes to realise the other hadn't even pretended this whole scenario wasn't going to happen, because as it turns out she'd gone commando. Maybe the little bugger had wanted to rip them off with her teeth? Sniper'd lost a lot of pairs to that particular little game of the runner's.  
Still, she's buck-naked, lacking everything but her hat and glasses; which Scout had silently requested she keep on, even though it made stripping down a challenge. But hey, the speedster had a kink, and that's fine... Sniper knew better to throw stones in that particular glass house. 

 

The minute it's clear Sniper's as nude as she can get, Scout attacks. Kissing, licking, biting, trailing little patterns over the aussie flesh as her hands roamed everywhere; mapping out every well-loved inch of sharpshooter flesh they could reach. And maybe it was exciting, in fact it was damn-right arousing, but... it was also a little hard to focus on any one thing, considering the runner was all over the place, always changing motion, sensation, position. 

“Uh, maybe hang on a tick…” Sniper suggests, drawing attention to the fact she's not saying stop, but perhaps pick a spot and stick with it for more than three nanoseconds. Understanding immediately, Scout beams, lewdly licks her lips in a way that makes the sharpshooter chuckle, then swoops down to focus on a breast... giggling as the Sniper's merriment choked off into a gasp, then a moan. Scout's other hand toys with the alternate nipple, lapping and tracing patterns in alternating movements; enjoying the feel of Sniper's form rising up to meet the sensations, shaking slightly as the sharpshooter tried to control her damn self.

“Like that?” Scout asks, cheekily, her warm breath gusting over the spit-slick nipple and making Sniper shudder. The other does not answer in English, but the involuntary moan Sniper lets out as Scout teasingly blows a trail of cold air over the area, before switching to the other breast, tells the runner all she needs to know. And she lavishes the other mound with all the frenzied attention she can muster, enjoying how open and emotive such a simple little act could make the other.

As the minutes pass, Scout slowly -by her standards- begins to kiss lower, moving further from breast and closer to Sniper's hips. She giggles as the stomach muscles contract and twitch from the sensation; Sniper isn't as ticklish as Scout, but it always gets a reaction when you ran fingers, tongue or lips down the expanse. Her rough hands, worn from years of wielding the bat, rubs circles upon the sharpshooter's hipbones, ever-expanding circles that move lower and lower. Promising pleasure and release in due time... and-... completely ignores Sniper's need, to slip to the other's thighs instead. 

Scout had slid down the other, leaving the exposed skin slightly chill, though Sniper's focus is solely upon the way the runner is kissing at her thighs, up one, down the other; and always ghosting breath over the apex as they passed. She knew why it was being done; this was what Sniper would do for Scout, to slow things down a bit, when they had time for proper lovemaking, none of that sneaky fucking in the van, or mid-battle (when they were sure the opposing spook was very dead, and not _creaming his croissant_ in the corner under cloak, as had happened before). 

 

Everything was sensation, her thighs trembled and lit up with the contact; her body ached for more, and Sniper could feel she was ridiculously wet just from all this stimulation alone. She rolled a breast in one hand, just to have some degree of control; but Scout moves back, frowning, and slaps the hand down... the pout resurfacing. 

"Ain't I doing a good enough job?" Scout whines, annoyed that Sniper felt she had to add her own action to this, to make it pleasurable.

"Nah, you're doing great, I just... fuck, Bilby, I need you to stop messing with me before I shake in two, alright?" Sniper gushes, getting her point across with a slight buck towards the runner's now-grinning mouth. Scout kisses her on the hipbone, just to toy with the sharpshooter, and Sniper doesn't rise to the bait, she just lets the other do it... lets Scout know she trusts her to do it right.

The slow, meandering kisses, nips, licks and touches continue. Sniper grits her teeth, holding in the sounds she longed to make, withholding in the hopes that maybe that would spur Scout on to other things... she was getting pretty fucking desperate, even if she trusted Scout's abilities implicitly, had faith her patience would be rewarded. Just let herself drift in the small currents of pleasure derived from each little contact, in the hand that snaked up to caress her breast, tease the pert nipple atop it... to make Sniper moan.

 

She was entranced, now that she had fallen into the void of sensation, vaguely wondering if this was how Scout felt when Sniper tried to take things slow... so it was easy to understand the sudden jolt of shock, awe and pleasure she felt from the unanticipated, yet long-awaited, attack of Scout's mouth where she needed it most. Sniper just about levitated off the earth for a second.

"St-steady on, Bilby!" she stutters, fighting to maintain control of her voice. 

"Sorry, just wanted ta surprise you... and I couldn't help myself, look how wet you are..." Scout giggles, running a fleeting tongue up through the slick as Sniper arched into the sensation. "All this is cause'a me? Gotta remember to do this more often, Snipes... god you're beautiful like this..." 

 

The little shit... well, two could play that game.  
"For you? Nah. I was just thinking about how tight Demo's arse looked in those new pants she was wearin' earlier..." the sharpshooter teases back, tone convincingly nonchalant. "Just thinking about them makes me-..." 

She breaks off as Scout dons what Sniper has taken to calling her 'war face'.  
"Ain't gonna be screamin' her name in a minute, though, are ya?" she mumbles, and for a second Sniper thinks she might have gone too far and maybe she needs to reassure the runner... but any form of language dies in her throat as Scout dives back down. Her tongue is everywhere, licking and sucking, prodding and playing... every bit as haphazard as earlier. It's certainly unique, but not quite what the aussie needs right now.

As if anticipating this, Scout breaks away, moving back a little to kiss and suck her way up the left thigh; nuzzling and worrying the flesh in turns to the point where Sniper thinks she's going to have to have a very awkward conversation with Medic when they return, or she'll not be able to sit right for battle. There's a brief lick from the base to her clit, and then the runner has moved to repeat her previous actions with the right thigh. The little fucker was trying to kill Sniper, she was sure of it. 

Sniper was shuddering under the assault, teeth clenched to resist the litany of awkward sounds that threatened to escape; refusing Scout any sign of satisfaction until her need was addressed once again. 

 

Scout reached the peak of her thigh, and finally, _finally_   decided to take mercy on the sharpshooter, slipping an arm around each thigh and tilting the region into just the right angle for the runner to destroy the other. She slowly, painfully slowly, licked up one side, then the other, tongue wiggling gently over the clit and backing off; torturing Sniper, who was of half a mind to pull this exact stunt on the runner next time their positions were reversed. She repeated the motion, then pressed in from base, through the folds and straight up to the clit; which she sucked, enjoying the way Sniper jerked at the sudden overstimulation. Frantically, involuntarily bucking into her mouth, desperate for more, for an end to this...

"Patience..." she mumbles, and the vibration rumbled through Sniper's body like fireworks. Sniper could feel her whole body tensing, every touch, each point of contact, lit up... she was panting. It wouldn't be long if Scout could just...

The runner hands were rubbing up and down the sharpshooter's thighs to counterpoint the other sensations and give anchor. Something Sniper sorely needed when Scout slowly slipped her tongue inside, moving it back and forth, as her nose pressed in against the sharpshooter's clit, creating slippery friction and _something very real she could grind upon_. However, Scout merely teases for a moment, before pulling back; mouth and chin obscenely glimmering, covered in the very fluid her teasing had inspired. 

 

"Not gonna be that easy Snipes... wanna hear ya scream my name, remember?" Scout says, before tugging the sharpshooter towards her slightly, and diving face-first into the other's pussy. Sniper wants to say something about how obscene this whole thing is, but the reality is words are beyond her as Scout finally decides to bring this to an end.

Her entire body is buzzing, she can feel everything coming to an end as Scout's tongue laves every inch of her folds, finally culminating in wrapping around her neglected clit; the other's buck teeth slipping past without incident as Scout's mouth closed upon the small nub, sucking and pressing against it with her tongue in a way that made Sniper's entire body tremble. The only point of reality she had was Scout's hands on her thighs, the hard earth beneath her back, and that sinfully-good mouth desperately forcing the impending orgasm ever-closer...

 

The runner knew what she was doing, and it felt so fucking amazing... Sniper was so close.

“Sc- Scout, yes!” manages to escape in a breathy moan, as she bucks into that warm, wet mouth, feeling the runner use the surprising strength in her arms to pin her hips down and press in harder. God, she was going to snap in two if she didn't come in a second... she was so close, so-...

“F- _fuck_ , Scout! Jen- _Jennifer,_ I’m c-comi-…” Sniper shouts, voice trailing off into a high keening noise she can't ever recall making before, as her thighs clamp the runner’s head in place. Everything else was insubstantial as the sensation rocketed through her body; her limbs juddered, and she cried out in this soundless void because words could not describe this...

And god, the little demon just kept licking, the entire time. It never ended, sparks shooting through the haze of pleasure with each stroke of Scout's tongue that made her body tingle and shudder anew until it was almost impossible to take any longer. It takes a moment of panting, of writhing under the runner's continued ministrations, before Sniper finds the breath to say, "Alright, enough, d'you wanna kill me?" in a broken, blissful voice. Hard to be angry after an orgasm like that, really.

She has to physically shove Scout's head away, loving the bright eyes and the aroused flush spreading across the runner's cheeks. She's panting too, and Sniper supposes that maybe being clamped in place, for the duration had been a rather sink or swim situation... but any concerns about having put the other woman in that situation evaporate as Scout laughs. The sound is unapologetic, loud, tinged with delight and need.

 

The runner slowly releases Sniper, settling her body flat, and then snakes her way upwards, intention to kiss the other clear as day; even if it meant sharing Sniper... with Sniper, so to speak. The aussie never quite got used to tasting herself in another's mouth, but it isn't nearly as off-putting these days, in all honesty... and Scout deserved the kiss she sought, for such an obscenely good job. 

"...glad ya liked it!" Scout beams, sitting up and readjusting herself to straddle Sniper's hips. And then wiggle for a better position once more... it doesn't take a genius to work out why. Sniper can feel how wet the runner is through the damp crotch of the booty shorts the runner is wearing, ( _ones that have, unfortunately, 'Hot Stuff' emblazoned on the back_ ), and smirks as she wiggles her body back; enjoying the small gasp of surprise it elicits. 

"Apparently, bilby... you did too. Want me to help you out with that little problem you got there?" Sniper asks, arching an eyebrow and tilting her head. Scout was worrying her bottom lip with her buck teeth, like she did when she was nervous or puzzling out a problem... or had done something terrible and was thinking of a good way to confess it to Sniper.

"No offence, Snipes, but I think ya'd straight up die if we tried ta grind it out right now," Scout responds, wiggling with urgency, and frowning. "And it ain't like we're near respawn..."

 

Sniper frowns now, slightly offended. "Oi, just how bloody old do you think I am?"

Scout snorts, "Oh, a billion... you're lucky to have such a young babe like me fall for ya aaaaaaaaaancient charms!"

The sharpshooter smacks her right on the arse, but not hard, grinning at the quiet squeak it got. Scout wasn't one for spanking, most of the time, reminded her of all the times she'd gotten in trouble as a kid; but sometimes, when the mood was right, she liked it. But now wasn't the time.

"So you don't want me to do something about your little flood issue there, mate?" Sniper teases, and for a second there's a look of panic on Scout's face, until she realises she's being messed with. Sniper laughs and draws her close to pres a kiss to her cheeks. "Relax, I'd never leave ya desperate and alone... 'sides, you look so fucking cute right now, who can resist?"

Scout tilts her head, "Aw, you do love me!" and then the expression falls, "But I'm serious, ya might explode if we-..."

Sniper rolls her eyes, "S'not what I meant, Bilby... way you talk, it's like there's only one way'a doing it. Sometimes ya gotta get creative, yeah?" She bends at the waist, so Scout is suddenly in her lap, to wrap arms about the runner, and kiss along her neck. "Mmm, might wanna  take off those shorts now, hey? But-..."

 

She can't finish the sentence because it feels ridiculous, no matter how often she asks. Like Scout and the hat, Sniper just loved it when the runner wore her-...

 

"But keep the socks on? Snipes ya bloody pervert... nah, I do like the feel of 'em round my thighs, anyway..." Scout threw an over-dramatically lusty gaze at the sharpshooter, "especially when you're between 'em, and I can feel your heat through the fabric. Think the only thing I like more is when ya pull 'em down with ya teeth so you can lick my-..."

Sniper gives the cheeky bugger another light smack on that unfairly pert, toned arse of hers, which startles a giggle out of the runner; but does spur Scout into rising and undressing, as far as the socks. They looked so good on her toned calves and thighs, better than lingerie, as far as Sniper was concerned... which tended to make after-battle showers torturous affairs, when the little bugger first worked it out. Undressing slowly, sensuously, ready for the shower in nothing but her socks and skin.   
Spy had twigged first, and subsequently banned the pair from being in the bathroom at the same time, until they became a couple.

So caught up in her thoughts, Sniper didn't realise Scout was done until the runner plopped back onto her lap, legs to either side. Sniper pulled her own legs in, crossing them under the other for better balance, feeling the runner's excitement dripping onto her flesh, and the way Scout shudders as the sharpshooter's breath ghosts over her body. It would not take much, pleasing Sniper must have really set Scout off; perhaps she should let the runner do it more often?

That was a concern for later. For now, there was a beautiful woman in her arms, desperate for relief and more than deserving of a reward, at this point.

 

Sniper begins as they usually do, where they left off; her hands and mouth trailing, cupping, tracing perky breasts and pert nipples in ever-changing patterns until Scout was practically vibrating against her. She strokes the curve of Scout's taut back, gently groping a buttock, toying with it and then bringing her hand back up to the nape of the runner's neck. Drinking in the small gasps that spilled from her lips with every caress, feeling the need in their kiss, but pulling back before it deepened; before she became too focused on that activity. 

Scout jerks as Sniper nips at the pale globe of a breast, neither hard nor enough to mark; simply, something different amidst the sea of pleasure. The sharpshooter's hand moves to the thighs straddling her own, rubbing up and down over the join of flesh and fabric; luxuriating in the difference. Her own body was still sensitive after all... and it was a heavenly sensation. She moves slowly, deliberately, towards Scout's dripping folds, barely deigning to hover a finger past them as the runner strained for contact... before moving away. 

She teased again, withdrawing once more; delighting in the shuddering, babbling mess all this additional stimulation was making Scout. Her face was flushed, freckles prominent, and oh so beautiful like this... it was a sight for Sniper alone, and she loved it. Scout was trembling like she's just returned with the intel after downing a BONK!, and the panting in Sniper's ear made the sharpshooter question if she could come again so swiftly after such an experience as the runner had gifted her. 

 

There was no begging, save the desperate little sounds the runner made as Sniper ghosted past once more; and she decided that now was not the time to draw it out any further, there would be time for that in the future. Tomorrow, maybe. 

"Need you... _please_..." Scout stutters, in a broken, breathy tone that just about made Sniper melt. She couldn't refuse such a plea, what kind of monster would it make her?

 

 

Without another moment of hesitation, Sniper carefully slides her fingers between Scout's dripping folds, letting the other slowly begin to rock back and forth, setting the pace. Her fingers began to move in counterpoint to Scout's shallow rocking, Sniper using circular motions that pressed against sensitive areas of  fold and clitoris, heightening the experience; until the runner hissed, "T-too much..." in her ear. She backs off a little, letting Scout breathe a moment; waiting until the runner angles herself towards the waiting hand to slowly rock.

Sniper smiles against the flesh of Scout's throat, intrigued at the way the other was trying to prolong her pleasure, slow it down despite how urgent it was. She felt the rocking begin to speed up slightly, and cautiously moved two of her fingers further back, so that they were enveloped a little more on each subsequent movement.  
The hot, sucking sensation engulfing her fingers had Sniper wet again, even if she wasn't ready for anything else, there was no way to describe such a moment other than intimate and arousing. She nipped at the closest breast, and Scout makes an odd yip, thrusting back rather hard against Sniper's fingers; which elicited a different cry altogether.

The sharpshooter feels Scout's efforts to drive the fingers deeper speed up, grow more forceful and erratic; and she moves them minutely, searching for the spot that would make  the runner-...

Scout shouts, shaking, then flops forwards slightly, panting on Sniper's shoulder. In a heartbeat, she has recovered, and returns to her frantic ride upon Sniper's fingers, which were now angled to the perfect degree to press against her g-spot on every thrust. She slams down on the fingers, and the return movement presses her clit right into the palm of Sniper's calloused hands, and the constant stimulation is beginning to wear on the runner. Sniper kisses where she can reach, throat, face, shoulder, breast... her free hand holding the runner up as she moves. Scout is panting, riding for all she is worth... and so goddamn beautiful right now, Sniper almost couldn't believe she was here with her, in this moment.

 

So close, Sniper barely has any time to add an additional rhythm or give her encouragement, before the runner's movements grow increasingly more erratic and out of synch. 

 

“F- _fuck_ , Snipes-… Moni-... _Monica_... god, I fuckin’-… _fuckin' love ya so much_ , oh god _there_ … _yes_ …” Scout’s mouth ran, her body fighting to get Sniper’s fingers to brush that spot on every thrust; the one that was turning her bones to jelly with every touch. Everything was sensation and sound, who the fuck cared what was up or own, when Sniper was setting off fireworks in her body with every touch?

She could barely breathe, thighs trembling with the effort of her movements and everything else shuddering. “S-snipes, I’m gonna-…” she warned, feeling the hand steadying her plant itself more firmly on her back.

 

Sniper kisses the runner’s throat, taking one last look at the pleasure-wracked frame as it chased a peak, an end to this exquisite torture... and gruffly whispers, “ _Then come for me, Bilby._ ”

 

And she does. Like a silent explosion, all sensation no sound; voice strangled by a multitude of words and noises all attempting to escape at once, and overridden by a body dissolving into pleasure and stardust. The only real thing was Sniper, who she clung to as her body jittered and shook, the orgasm washing over her in waves, as the sharpshooter kept moving to wring out the last drop of pleasure from the runner...

The other ceased when Scout's breathing hitched, indicating overstimulation was taking over; even if the removal was followed by a tired, sad whine. Scout was sagging, trapped in the glorious haze of afterglow, and somewhat exhausted after such a rollercoaster... but then, Sniper had a way of doing that whenever the two had the time to make it count. Quickies on the battlefield not-withstanding. 

 

 

“ _...you’re so fuckin’ good at this_ ,” Scout moans breathily, finally calming down enough to form coherent sentences. She's wrapped around Sniper now, legs crossed behind, and arms about the other's shoulders; the runner gets clingy afterwards, but she'll never admit it to another living person though. Kind of embarrassed about it.  
Sniper didn't mind, loves it actually... the intimacy in being able to just hold her as they bask in the other's presence, knowing that both loved the other equally and all was well in the world. 

She presses a kiss to the sweaty forehead, and chuckles. "Made a right mess, love."   
Scout flushes crimson, and hides her face, "Aw, why ya gotta ruin the moment with something like that?" she sighs, and Sniper feels a kiss to the side of her throat signalling all has been forgiven. 

Sniper presses kisses at the most ticklish spots of Scout's neck until she shows her face again, and presses their lips together; Scout is taken off-guard, both by the sweet gesture and the fact she can taste herself. The runner wrinkles her nose, breaking away as Sniper laughs; and she really does want to be angry at the sneaky tactic, but really... fair is fair, revenge might have been warranted... and she's too blissed out to hold a grudge. 

 

Sniper wiggles to indicate they were moving and Scout draws herself away for a moment, so Sniper could lay down upon the pile of clothes beneath them. Scout immediately flops down beside her and curls around, much like earlier, before all of this. 

The stars were coming out above. Sniper kisses Scout's shoulder, "They're pretty, but I think I like these constellations better..." she says, cheesily, and Scout laughs at it.  
"And hey," Sniper continues, looking at Scout, "you're pretty bloody good at this too, Bilby... thought I was gonna need respawn for a minute there.

 

"Mmmm thanks," Scout murmurs back. "Glad we came out here... and thanks for letting me, y'know... to you for once. Liked it... trusted me and'ya were so beautiful like that." 

"Course I trust you, almost as much as I love you, Scout..." Sniper replies as she absently tangles her fingers through the runner's hair.

 

“Hmmm,” Scout responds, snuggling closer and yawning loudly. “Love ya too, Snipes…”

 

In a moment, her breathing began to deepen and even out, leaving Sniper to stare up at the sky until she too felt her eyelids begin to row heavy. Body filled with light and warmth from being held by the one she loves. And so, the sharpshooter too fell asleep.

Certainly they would have to wake in a while, move to the fire to prevent catching cold through exposure; but for now, in this moment, in this place in a vast universe... they were content to sleep beneath the stars, heart sated by the presence of the woman they held in their arms, whom each loved more than life itself.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You have read bad fem!merc nsfw, and you are welcome. *finger guns*
> 
> Went with Jennifer for Fem!Scout's name bc it's close enough to Jeremy. Monica bc it was the closest aussie name I could think of, to Mundy. I have not written anything like this before, detail-wise, let me know if it was hit or miss.


End file.
